rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Missouri Mish Mash
Missouri Mish Mash is the semi-last story arc from the middle season of Rocky and Bullwinkle (originally broadcast as The Bullwinkle Show). It was broadcast on NBC during the 1961-62 television season. Plot Rocky and Bullwinkle journey to Peaceful Valley, Missouri, for a moose convention, but soon find themselves in the middle of a feud between the Hatfuls and the Floys. Meanwhile, Fearless Leader accompanies Boris in search of a powerful hat called the Kirwood Derby, which, when worn, made the bearer the most intelligent being that ever lived, but it had to be found by the stupidest creature alive, so Bullwinkle is used to track it down. Rocky plans to give it to the government, Fearless Leader wishes to use it to take over the world, and Boris wants it so that he can usurp Fearless Leader. However, the Moon Men Gidney and Cloyd explain that the Kirwood Derby really belongs on the Moon, as it is the "crown" of their otherwise addle-headed prince. Fearless Leader and Boris are both foiled, and the Moon Men return the Derby to its rightful owner. Segments #Missouri Mish Mash #Landslide on the Rails or Bullwinkle Covers His Tracks #Rocky and the Rock or Taken for Granite #Trouble Upstairs or Bats in the Boris #Boris on a Broomstick or The Flying Sorcerer #Boris Lends a Hand or Count Your Fingers #Mud-Munching Moose or Bullwinkle Bites the Dust #Devil Dan Thinks It Over or Feud for Thought #Calling Fearless Leader or Whistle for the Missile #Rocky Takes the High Road or Missile in the Thistle #Dollars and Scents or Putting on the Dog #One of Our Meese Is Missing or Heads You Lose #Bullwinkle Makes His Bid or Going! Going! Gun! #The Vanishing American or No Moose Is Good Moose #Hello, Ma Booby or Pleased to Beat Ya #Under Bullwinkle’s Bowler or The Wide, Open Spaces #Million Dollar Carton or Jack in the Box #Two at One Blow or The Double Beheader #Flower in the Hat or the Rose Bowler #A Snitch in Time or The Finking Man’s Thilter #Boomerang Bowler or Boris Makes a Comeback #All in Fever Say Aye or The Emotion Is Carried #Too Much Too Moon or What Makes Lunatick? #Flying Bullets or A Cartridge in a Pear Tree #The Crepe Hangers or Brighten the Coroner Where You Are #Double Trouble or Two’s a Crowd Trivia/Noted *This episode is notorious for nearly provoking a lawsuit. Durward Kirby, Garry Moore's dumb-but-affable sidekick (who had, during a Polaroid commercial, ripped the entire roll of film out of the camera), was not happy about a spoonerized version of his name applied to a hat that made its wearer supremely intelligent. When Kirby's lawyer called Jay Ward and threatened to sue, Ward's response was "Great! We'll pay you to sue us!". The suit was dropped. *Million Dollar Carton or Jack in the Box/Two at One Blow or The Double Beheader the 100th episode of the series. *Two at One Blow or The Double Beheader the 200th segmet of Rocky and Bullwinkle. *In the episode The Boundary Bounders or Some Like It Shot Snidely Whiplash makeing a cameo. *In the episode Double Trouble or Two’s a Crowd finale apparence of Gidney and Cloyd. Category:Season 3 Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes